Display technology continues to evolve to enable creation of displays that provide more vivid imagery, consume less power, are cheaper to manufacture, include few or no toxic materials, have smaller form factors, and so forth. In particular, performance of displays is often measured by contrast ratios, brightness metrics, resolution, and viewing angles. One driving point of this evolution is the popularity of display devices, which are common on almost all electronic devices. In addition, the size of the display devices has continued to grow for many product lines, such as televisions, which are now offered in larger sizes that were not available just a few years ago.
Specular reflective displays, which include transflective type displays, provide some improvements over exiting display technologies, such as an ability to display imagery using less power consumption than other display types. However, specular reflective displays exhibit relatively lower brightness metrics & contrast ratios compared to conventional emissive displays. These shortcomings are inherent in specular reflective displays because these displays rely on viewer position relative to the display and sometimes rely on external lighting conditions.